Skin
by BrichuBoo
Summary: Because I have not found many this is a Vector lemon. For description you are 25, you can use your hair and eye color! But read&Review please. I hope you enjoy!


Your legs ached for you to stop as your breathing became labored. You placed your hands on the trees you passed to keep your balance. You stopped and looked behind you, nothing. You began to walk backwards and stopped when your back collided into something. You looked to see the Navy eyes that made you go weak in the knees.

You let out a gasp and turned to run in the other direction when he grabbed you and slammed you into a tree behind you, his face was now inches from yours. You tried to steady you pounding heart when he captured your lips in his. You kissed him back with as much force as he was giving.

He pulled back and gave you a stern look. You sighed at this. "I know Vector, but I have been doing better." Vector placed you back on the ground and gave you a look that had pure frustration written on it. "It doesn't matter if you keep making the same mistakes. I told you no looking back, and you continue to do this." You looked down not wanting to catch his gaze. You just nodded your head in silence. You quickly looked back up when the sound of leaves being stepped on caught your attention. Vector was beginning to head back to the house. A smile played on your face as you began to jog to catch up to him and quickly jumped on his back letting your hand lock together and rest on his chest. You rested your head on his shoulder. "Are your legs broken?" He asked, casting a glance at you with his eyes. "mmhmm." You answered him, nodding you head and smiling as you did so. He let out a stiff chuckle and tightened his arms around your legs as he continued walking.

When your house came into view you quickly slid off his back and proceeded to walk up the hill with him. "I'm going to go take a quick shower." You said looking at him. "Hm." Was all he said as he raised both his eyebrows. You stood on your tip toes and quickly planted a kiss on his lips before heading inside.

VECTOR P.O.V

You watched as Hazel made her way into the house, she left the door open as you entered behind her. You walked to the right of the kitchen into the laundry room slipping out of your sweat pants and wife beater, leaving your boxers on. You made your way to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Walking down the hall you could smell the scent of strawberries and cream. The sheer smell made your pupils dilate. You entered your bedroom and sat on the bed, quickly turning on the TV and placing the water on the bed side table stand. You flipped through the channels and made it to the news. "Late breaking news, Shane Sullivan, Head chairman and C.E.O of black line enterprise, was found dead earlier this morning. Cause of death is still unknown, as are the motives, more info on this late breaking story to come." You smirked at what the news woman said, remembering you latest job

You were soon brought out of your thoughts as your phone began to vibrate. You answered it "Vector." You nodded your head. "Understood, I will be there soon." You ended the conversation and began to get out of bed. "Vector?" You brought your attention to the door to notice Hazel standing there with a tight towel wrapped around her body, showing her curves fittingly. Your eyes widened at the sight but you quickly regained your composer before she noticed. Droplets of water ran down and covered her body; she looked at your biting her bottom lip. You could feel your penis pulse and start to get hard. You knew what she wanted, and you were about to give it to her.

HAZEL P.O.V

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving already." You said in you seductive tone, as you began to place on foot before the other making your way to the foot of the bed. You slowly climbed up it using your knees to help pull you up. You began to crawl towards Vector. He leaned back resting into the pillows with a smirk on his face. You were now straddling his lap. He placed his hands on your exposed thighs. You leaned in and brought you lips to his, biting his bottom lip gently and pulling back. He growls at your action and grabs you by the chin with his left hand and pulls you back crashing your lips into his. You began your heated make out session, kissing him with such lust and passion. You parted your lips to allow him access before he even asked for it. He soon began to dominate your mouth with his tongue. You pulled back sucking his tongue, slowly, in the process. You watched as the cold chills made their way up his arms.

You pushed him back into the pillows, running your fingers tips up his arms and down his broad chest and toned abs, to the boxer line at this waist, quickly taking them off. Vector watched your movements like a hawk, anticipating your next move. Your eyes widened at his somewhat hardened member. His 14 inches begging for you warm mouth almost seducing you in a way. You were mesmerized by it. You kissed his neck slowly making your way down his body, slowly dragging your tongue, until you reached his cock. You took him in half way with your mouth starting at a slow pace, and then gradually quickening it. You felt him stiffen. You soon heard Vector let out low growls of satisfaction. You took him out of your mouth and noticed he was now fully hardened. Vector laced his fingers through your hair grabbing a hand full and pulling your head back. You winced a little at the pain it brought, but started to get more wet by this action. "Who told you to stop?" He asked in his cool, collective voice. You started to feel your pre cum run down your legs.

Vector pushed your head back down on his cock making you take all of him, he began to thrust up, his groans and pants filled the room. "You liked that cock you dirty bitch, don't you?" He asked thrusting harder. You could feel the oxygen begin to slowly leave your lungs, you began to push up to get air. He thrusts four more times and soon lets you come up for air. You greedily let your lungs bath in it as you panted heavy, your chest heaving up and down. Vector placed both of his hands on either side of your face and held it still as he started to thrust up in your throat. "Wider." You nodded and opened your mouth so he could fit more in. "Oh yeah…." He let out a raspy moan.

He soon stops and sits up grabbing you by your elbows and picking you up tossing you to the pillows. The sensation made you laugh; the butter flies in your stomach went crazy. You started to push yourself up with your feet, leaving your knees up when vector placed his rough chaliced hands on them. "Where are you going?" He asked. You shook your head, "Nowhere." He grabbed the bottom of the towel and yanked it off your body exposing your breasts and body to him. He took you in with his eyes. He grabbed your left thigh pulling you closer to him; you grabbed the top of the pillow with your hands. Vector parted your legs a bit more and inserted two of his fingers, you bite your bottom lip at the sensation, sparks ran up your body followed by a cold child. He started to pump in and out, twisting his finger inside of you. You began to squirm and whimper clenching your fists around the pillow.

Your body was hot and cold at the same time; goose bumps began to claim your whole body. Your breathing began to become labored. "Mmm .. Vector." You breathlessly call out his name. He removed his fingers and soon positioned himself between your knees, he placed both hands on either side of your head, your hands quickly met his and soon they were laced together. You watched how his muscle contoured with each movement he made. His job kept him fit, you know that much at least. His body pressed against your body now, claiming what was his. He dipped his head low and kissed your neck with his thin lips, making your heart rate speed up, and smile. You studied his face, his sharp kingly check bones, his straight nose, his sharp chin, he was pure perfection to you, but always had this look about him. You couldn't place it, but that look just made you think of death. "Are you ready?" He asked. You raised an eyebrow at his question. "I have been waiting for 5 weeks." Your face giving a 'what do you think?' look.

He smirked and quickly slammed inside you. You arched your back digging your nails into his skin, your breath began to hitch in your throat. You wrapped your legs around his waist, resting the heels of you feet on his ass, you wanted to bring him closer to you, by whatever means. Each thrust caused your heart to speed up and slow down, your whole body tingled and you began to feel a cold sweat come on. "Oh.. Vector… Fuck me harder."You moaned out after you words, lust laced in each one you said, "As you wish." He said and began to quicken the pace, making the pit of your stomach get tighter and tighter. He started to dig himself deeper, and deeper inside you, making you moan with each thrust. That is when you had your first release of the night.

You were trying to steady your breathing to no a vile. You started to push up, removing your hands from his and placing them on his chest, pushing him back and little. You gave him a playful smirks and resting your forearms around his shoulders, locking your hands behind his back. He placed his on your hips. "Don't worry daddy, you're not the only one having control." You gave him and wink and quickly kissed his lips, beginning to ride him slowly, you went up and stopped at the head of his penis, using the muscles in your thighs to hold you in place, you had to admit it burned at little, but you were going to have your fun. Vector let out a frustrated growl. "It isn't nice to teas." With that he pushed you down hard. You dragged your nails down his back, and let out a load moan. You had to catch your breath; the sensation was beyond anything you felt. He began to do this again, and again, until you started to cry out, both your moans and pants filled the room. The sound of skin slapping skin sent you over the edge again. You cummed again for the 2'nd time that night, but the count began to rise and he kept doing this. "Vec…tor." You managed to get out breathlessly, you laced your fingers through his hair and pulled his head back. "Oh… fuck. Who's my naught girl?" He asked. "Me.." You let out the breathless answer mixed with squeals of desire. You noticed sweat began to run down his chest, and you could feel it start to cover your body as well.

You soon had to stop when his phone started going off again. You slid off of vector resting on your shins, watching him make his way over to the phone. "Vector." He answered the phone, you already knew who it was, and began to get aggravated. 'He just got home' you thought to yourself. You used this time to steady your breathing. You got down on our knees and stretched forward in the manner of a cat, closing your eyes to rest a little while he talked, "Understood." You opened your eyes and checked the alarm clock sitting on the bed side table. You read the time displayed. "11:23 already." You said more to yourself. You felt the bed shift weight behind you, Vector grabbed your right thigh pulling you closer to him. You sat up resting on your forearms arching you back, making your ass go a little up. "Give me a few hours." You smiled feeling your heart speed up.

Vector closed his phone tossing it on the bed, he rested his hands on your thighs. Using your hand you guided his head to your entrance. "Daddies naughty girl needs to be punished… By your big cock." You said with playful whine, and pout.

"Is that so my naughty girl?" You nodded your head at his question. "mmhmm." You watched as he narrowed his eyes, lust in his eyes. He began to push in causing your to clench your fist into the comforter. Vector pulled back slowly and pushed back in causing you to scream out in ecstasy. Vector held you in place and you began to squirm. "You're not going anywhere." He started going faster, and balls deep inside you. "Oh god, pound me harder!" You screamed out. Your whole body was going hot as your released, hitting your orgasm.

Your walls tightened around Vectors penis. "Oh fuck… Hazel… Goddamn it!" You could feel him pulse inside of you, his body twitching at his release. He pulled out, and got off the bed grabbing the towel he threw on the floor to clean yours, and his juices off of his penis. You stretched out on the bed resting your head on your hand. Your body was still trembling after your love making. Vector sat on the bed and pulled you into him, you rested your head and hand on his chest. "Crippled yet?" He asked pushing your bangs out of your face. "Just a little, you have to go?" You couldn't hide the disappointment in your voice. "You know I'm going to come back; Why do you insist on asking this when you know?" You didn't answer. You looked at the clock and saw that the time was now 3:25. You sat up and kissed Vector, he kissed back deepening it. "You better come back." He looked at you with an unamused cold look. It sent chills down your spine, but you kept going anyways. "You know why?" you continued. Vector grabbed your wrists and pushed you back into the bed, pinning your hands beside your body. "I am growing tired of this little game." He commented. You rolled your eyes and huffed continuing to your point. "Because I love you." He looked at you with a questionable look, but soon gave you a smirk. "I know." He kissed your forehead and got off the bed heading to the door. "Now go to sleep. I will be home in a few hours." You nodded your head too exhausted to say anything or do anything. You managed to sit up and cover up. You close your eyes and let sleep claim you. As Vector slipped into the night like a shadow.


End file.
